


【超蝙】堕落 （2）

by bulakasama



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 中世纪架空AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulakasama/pseuds/bulakasama
Summary: 注意☢：黑化超，有强迫1⃣8⃣🆙，双⚜性⚜生子雷者慎点，这里的设定是之前 超的能力并不像原著那样开挂，各项能力都有削弱。刚来就是黑化超车，全文乱叙，后面会更狗血。把毁灭日搬出来凑剧情的我也是凑不要脸啊23333至于为什么要用英语的名字，因为总觉得这样会不那么违背中世纪欧洲背景，，，





	【超蝙】堕落 （2）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意☢：黑化超，有强迫1⃣8⃣🆙，双⚜性⚜生子雷者慎点，这里的设定是之前 超的能力并不像原著那样开挂，各项能力都有削弱。  
刚来就是黑化超车，全文乱叙，后面会更狗血。  
把毁灭日搬出来凑剧情的我也是凑不要脸啊23333至于为什么要用英语的名字，因为总觉得这样会不那么违背中世纪欧洲背景，，，  


他被压制在冰冷的地上，卡尔将他的双手拉至头顶上禁锢着，神明用了很大的力气，这使他双手的骨头被捏得咯咯响，他疼到极处也不再挣扎，只好咬着牙不哼一声。卡尔空出来的另一只手则将从头到脚包裹严实的华丽婚服从他躯体上剥离，就像褪下一层厚重的皮，那伤痕累累的肌肤，恰到好处的曲线暴露在空气里勾起了卡尔的性欲。  
他俯下上身去啃噬布鲁斯的锁骨，沿着骨头向下来到他的胸口含着那颗乳尖，戏谑地将视线放在那个人望着屋顶的好看的脸上，看不出来他有什么表情，但卡尔知道，他终究是害怕了，强大的黑暗骑士正在他身下微微地发抖，他笑着在布鲁斯耳边吹气：“怎么，不反抗了？”他咬着饱满的耳垂，轻浮地用手指揉捏刚刚舔舐过的湿漉的乳头，引得那人颤抖得厉害。  
“……反抗有用吗？”  
良久他才得到答复，那声音不再是印象中意气风发的语调，那里面没有了额外的情绪，听不出愤怒，或是不满。他变得更加开心：“既然这样，我会让你反抗的，布鲁西。”  
他伸手探向布鲁斯还未来得及脱去的里裤，手划过他半勃的性器，触碰上那个不太湿润的小口，那里比起女人可小了不少。  
作为父神儿子的他可从不缺乏床伴，他们中有美丽娇艳的女神，同样也会有稍稍纤细柔弱一点的男性神明。但是他不曾与人类做过这档子事——他可瞧不起这个物种——更不要说像布鲁斯•韦恩这样畸形的人类，他嗤笑着对他说：“真不知道该叫你他(he)还是她(she)呢！有着这样一副身体，不是天生为了挨男人操的吗？”  
布鲁斯的眼神凝滞了片刻，最在乎的秘密被揭露得体无完肤，刀子般嘲讽的话在耳边念出来的时候还是让他感到了疼痛，是羞耻的滋味吧。他还未重新回过神来那小口里便传来异物入侵的钝痛感。  
卡尔粗长的手指正往里探着，那里面温暖柔软得不得了，狭小的穴道吸允着他的指节，轻轻向上刮弄不平整的穴壁，让一丝哼声从布鲁斯的嘴里泄出来，他笑意加深，这地方插起来一定爽利极了。不过神的抑制力可是异于常人的，他大可再多给他一点甜头尝尝。  
“这地方还没有人这样玩过吧。”卡尔湛蓝的眼睛中却看不到任何愉悦的情绪，但他脸上带着的那深深的笑，让布鲁斯想要躲开他的挑逗。他承认他害怕这样的卡尔，“别逃呀，哦，我懂了，手指满足不了你是吗？”他本想让他多舒服一会的，看来还是算了，不听话的小猫，他可不值得。  
他抽出那根手指，上面还带着暧昧的液体，他扶着自己抵着那处，手更加用力按住了布鲁斯。  
“啊！”痛痛痛痛痛……布鲁斯整个人都扭动起来试图逃离那个入侵的东西，他吃力的挣扎着，却被身上人冷漠的眼神盯得脊背发凉。  
“我说过了，我会让你反抗的。”  
卡尔用膝盖死死压着他的双腿，他的大腿疼得使不出力气，他知道卡尔还有一大截没有进去，头皮发麻，却只能死死咬住下嘴皮忍耐这样羞辱的痛。卡尔把他抱了起来双手扶着他的腰往自己的阴茎上订，每进入一分他的牙齿就更用力一分，最后整个口腔都是熟悉的血腥味。卡尔在完全进入他的身体后伸出手在他们结合处摸了一把，然后把那只带着血的手放在他的眼前，那个人舔着被他刚刚咬破的下唇道：“黑暗骑士的处子身滋味真是好极了，你觉得呢，布鲁斯。”  
他疼得眼前一片模糊，只能凭本能摇头。  
然后神明开始了强有力的抽插，每一次都进得很深，大概都抵在了他的宫口上，麻麻的痛和着刚被撑开的撕裂感不停折磨他，布鲁斯在昏迷前睁大了眼睛看着身体上方快达到巅峰的神，什么时候开始他们就再也没好好说过一句话了？  
浓厚的精液注入他体内深处。  
  
卡尔凭着记忆寻找到回天空城的路，他不敢想像那里会是怎样一副光景，他知道在能量池引发的圣火灾难中没有神可以幸免。他失去了所有的家人和朋友，而长久记忆中的那个地方似乎还有香甜的葡萄酒萦绕在他的鼻尖轻轻撩拨他的心尖，他难以面对曾经生活过的地方被毁得一塌涂地的现状。  
可是当他来到神界遗址时他简直都不敢相信他所看到的一切。  
本该一片死寂的神界，却盘踞着不少恶魔，他在曾经位于神殿中心的能量池的地方，看到了幼年时在书上见过的怪物——Doomsday，它为何会在这里？Doomsday早就被封印了数万年，神界的毁灭不会和它有关系吧？  
  
那是父神的权杖，被那怪物捏在手中，像玩具一般玩弄了会，怪物扭曲的脸上甚是不屑，只是那丑陋的手轻轻用力权杖就破碎地扔在了地上。他咬牙，感觉到有炽热的血液涌上他的脑子，他怎么敢这样对待父亲的遗物……  
他看到Doomsday扭过头好像发现了他的踪迹似的，他连忙做好隐藏。他的理智告诉他现在可不能和它硬碰，Doomsday强大的力量——即使他根本不想承认——或许连父神都无法和他对抗，他现在更需要保持清醒。待Doomsday  
将眼神挪开后，他在心底叹了口气，幸好躲过了一战，他思索片刻，无论它是否是毁灭神界的真凶他都得杀死它，如果它向人间扩张自己的势力，布鲁斯可就真的没有任何办法来对付这个怪物了，仅仅用一只手它就可以轻松夺走布鲁斯的性命。人类这脆弱的生命力让他伤透了脑筋。  
他还记得一个办法，那个用生命做赌注的办法，这或许是最后的救命稻草。  
  
布鲁斯回到了哥米尼亚的都城，坐在松软舒适的靠椅上眉头却锁得死死的，他会发现吗？那个他不知道该如何弥补的错误。为这件事他最近心里异常烦躁。  
真不敢相信一向冷静的自己竟然有些慌张和不措。  
老管家为他带来了新的外衣，最近天气开始逐渐变冷了。他回来了，离开不到七天的卡尔来到了公爵的大宅。  
“我听到你的心跳声，便直接来找你了，这件事有一些紧急，我需要布鲁斯你的一点帮助。”神明刚刚踏进那扇大门就大声地对他说了这样的话。  
他觉得事情可能有些不妙，起身和他对视，那无杂质的蓝眼睛里有着太多的情绪，愤恨，杀意仿佛模糊了这双眸子里原有的柔和，让它们亮得像把把利刃。布鲁斯并不畏惧于此，他仍是直视他等待他接下来的解释。  
“我在神界的废墟上看到了那些恶魔还有它们的头领Doomsday，它曾经也是神界的一个上阶神明，掌管着死亡与新生，但是由于某些原因他违反了神的誓言，被先辈们封印了近万年，可是现在它却莫名其妙地出现了，就在我父神母神死去的地方。”  
“我为此感到抱歉，你的意思是你认为神界的毁灭和它有关系对吗？”布鲁斯的心沉到了谷底，他早就该想到的。  
“是，我是这么想的。不过，即使不是它，我也必须将它杀死，我可是父神的儿子，光明，太阳的象征！它是神界的背叛者，那我就有义务重新把他镇压。”他不想让布鲁斯知道他的一些小心事。  
他咬牙切齿的动作让布鲁斯叹息，他不知道该如何去面对这位父神的儿子了。  
“好吧，那我该如何帮助你？”  
“神是有弱点的。那是一种石头，只有神界才有的石头，它有不同的颜色，分别代表着不同的作用，每一种都会对我们的能力产生一定的削弱，有些甚至可以直接威胁我们的生命，”好吧，果然他曾经还没有达到能够让这位神信任到把自己的弱点坦诚相待的地步，如果不是这次错误的话，或许他永远都不会知道这个秘密，其实明明他瞒着卡尔的秘密却多到一只手数不过来，他也知道自己一直防备着卡尔，即使对方早以把他当成了朋友。  
“但是它们若是全都凑在一起再利用能量池，这可以让神获得至高无上的力量，这是没有任何事物可以抵挡的。”  
“但是，从没有人成功过？我想这一定很难实现。”  
“布鲁斯……是的，这只是我少时在书上看到的一种方法，曾有神尝试过这样做，这就是为何历代主神会将能量池布下无数道恶咒的原因，这个代价太大了。”  
向死而生……是这样的道理吧。  
布鲁斯知道这件事他没有选择，他们自己犯的错，必须无条件去弥补。  
“好，我一定竭尽全力帮你。”他想他后来或许可以解释清楚，即使要他付出代价他也甘愿接受。  
但他却不知道这个代价会带给他怎样的伤痛，这是布鲁斯后来最后悔的决定之一。  
  
卡尔让他帮忙收集的那种石头，据他所说他不能触碰甚至靠近它们，它们对神的影响就好像毒药一般，布鲁斯也考虑过是否要上报给国王让他派更多的人手去寻找，后来又想到了那个无神主义的拥护者一定是巴不得卡尔也死掉，他只好作罢，他需要在自己能力允许的范围内隐瞒卡尔的身份，这样才是对他最大的保护。不过幸运的是卡尔现在可以飞了，他可以带着他在一天之内到达很多的地方进行搜索，这确实省了他不少麻烦，不过这还是花了他们几个月的时间去收集那些石头。  
神界的大毁灭使那些石头散落在人界各处，有些人看到这色彩斑斓的石头则会把它们当成宝石进行交易，所以想要找全它们也不算难事。布鲁斯每得到一块石头就会小心翼翼地装进那个卡尔给他的盒子里，他尽量不让卡尔接触到它们，而卡尔则会在一旁告诉他这些石头对神有着怎样的影响。他承认，他还是暗中默默记下了它们千奇百怪的作用。  
  
那是刚刚下过雨的夜晚，他们在一个偏远村庄废弃的农场里找到了最后一块黑色的石头。  
无论对他还是对卡尔来说，这件事发生得都算不上容易。  
他们在北方的矿山寻找一天无果后，卡尔考虑到最近常在外面为他奔波的布鲁斯的身体或许会有些吃不消后，他决定不再顺着布鲁斯的倔脾气，而是带他回哥米尼亚修整一段日子，好在神界那边还算安静，不过游荡在人间的魔物数量成肉眼可见的速度增加着。  
卡尔在强行携带布鲁斯飞过那片荒凉的农田时，他明显感到了身体上的不适，还未来得及反应过来，他便被一股巨大的力量向下拉扯，他的力量一点点被抽离，他费尽最后的力气将布鲁斯死死拥进怀里，虽说这里离地面并没有很高的距离，但是对人类来讲还是致命的。  
被神明抱在怀中的男人起初还挣扎了几下，只是片刻后他就觉得自己好似被这具炽热的肉体烤化了一般瘫软在那个怀抱中，这是他从未有过的安全感和全身心的放松。  
他们坠入了一堆干枯蓬松的稻草里，那不知是何时准备焚烧的草堆就这样被遗弃在这个不算辽阔的农场地里。  
布鲁斯爬起来拍掉身上沾上的草沫，他看了眼还沉溺于个人世界中满脸震惊的卡尔，嘴角却弯起小小的弧线，他伸出手将卡尔从地上拉起来，“不死不伤”的身躯果然厉害。  
他环视四周打量他们所处的环境，推测现在大概的位置，正在他想得入神时卡尔的声音从背后传来。  
“……布鲁斯，快对我使用绿氪……”  
这是卡尔从未有过的语气，低沉的让黑暗骑士都觉得警惕起来。他回过头看到卡尔咬着牙痛苦的表情，他疑惑地将盒子里的绿色石头拿出来，随后他就看到卡尔身体的支撑点慢慢下移，最后他半跪在了不算柔软的泥地上。  
“……是很大的一块黑氪，它会影响我的神志……让我变得不那么像我自己。绿氪可以让我暂且失去发疯的能力。”卡尔撑起身子向废弃的谷仓走去，“等太阳出来后就好了……至少那时候我可以找出它的具体位置。”  
卡尔靠着破败的内墙陷入昏迷，布鲁斯知道他是不能长时间接触那块绿石头的，为了减轻他的痛苦，他会把绿氪拿出来一段时间后便把它收起来，就这样来来回回无数次，这一晚他也顾不上休息。  
布鲁斯打量着闭着眼的卡尔，神明闭上眼睛的样子他还从未见过，就卡尔的说法是因为神明不需要睡眠，可是这样安静的卡尔，就好像成为了真正的人类，浅浅地呼吸着干燥的空气，眉头因石头的影响紧紧蹙在一块，他还是痛苦的吧，那种力气被一点点抽离的感觉。布鲁斯的手神使鬼差地放在他那头黑色的卷发上由上至下抚顺着。  
该死的，他在做什么？他一边嘲笑自己一边将手收回来，不如去外面吹一会晚风，让混沌的脑子清醒片刻。  
只是他刚刚站起身，双腿间那个羞耻的地方便传来黏腻的湿滑感。  
不要在这个时候……  
可是上天并不想随他的意，他的生理期提前了。  
是的，他有着本不该属于自己的一套器官，这让他生来就与常人不同，年轻一些的时候，他痛苦过，也不甘过，可随着年龄的增长他还是淡然了不少。不过每个月都会来生理期还是让他苦恼得很。  
卡尔在绿氪暂时的离开后渐渐从昏迷中醒来，虽然超级嗅觉不再那么灵敏，可是他还是闻到了空气中的一丝血腥味。  
“布鲁斯，你受伤了吗？”他关心地问正打算往外走的人，那人面色难堪，一副被自己吓到的感觉。  
他不知道卡尔回这么快醒来“……我没有。”  
卡尔试了试他的透视是否还可以使用，发现问题不大后就私自用透视给布鲁斯进行了全身检查。  
嗯……他看到了子宫……他一脸惊诧地盯着黑暗骑士。  
布鲁斯想他一定知道了，他生气地朝外走，闷声对卡尔说：“这下你满意了？”  
卡尔自知窥探别人的秘密确实不是一个神明应该做的事情，而且还是这方面的秘密。他实在理亏，只能尴尬地回答布鲁斯：“我真的很抱歉，呃，你还是不要出去太久，我怕自己会控制不住。”  
他没有得到任何回应，可他心里知道布鲁斯是会回来的。  
在太阳升过地平线前，卡尔便在田野里等待了好一会，他重新得到了力量，同样地他们也找到了最后一块氪石，回到了哥米尼亚休息到布鲁斯方便为止。他们至那天起也再没有对彼此说过一句话。  
  
“对于那天的事，我真的不是有意的，我只是有些担心你。”卡尔还是决定先打破他们之间的寒冰，他有些受不了这样的气氛。  
“我知道。”  
“我发誓我永远不会让其他人知道这个秘密！”  
“卡尔•艾尔，你还要我怎么跟你说，我并不生气。”布鲁斯觉得他有时候实在太缠人了。  
“好吧，只要你不生气就行。”  
  
他对他藏起来的秘密实在是太多，多到他认为一个秘密暴露了也没什么的地步。但他知道，总有一天……  
  
卡尔扶着他的腰，带着被密封起来的所有石头来到了旧神界。这里根本就不像书上所记载的神境，那本该美丽脱离纤尘的地方现在只有死亡的味道和遍地丑陋的怪物。卡尔告诉他，他算是来到这里的第一个人类，可他并不觉得荣幸，他只有满心的愧疚，布鲁斯知道他不后悔，为了人类能够更好的生存下去，他们不得不这样做，只是他没有想到事情会发展成这样的结果，老国王还是瞒了他太多的东西。  
tbc


End file.
